At your Requiem
by Anime Rose
Summary: AU: The first chapter is the end of the story, confused? Aw you better read! All about love and pain!(v&h fluff expected) NEW CHAPTER POSTED!!!
1. At your Requiem

At your Requiem  
  
By Anime Rose  
  
Hi, Hi, Hi!  
  
This is my first Escaflowne Fanfic! Yay, yay, yay! Just a prior warning: This chapter is kind of sad, well it made me sad and I knew what I was going to write! I'm sorry to all you guys! :) For you who read my other Fanfic for ccs (well the first chapter! Honestly I will get round to writing another one) you will know I like to turn away from the crowd!  
  
The song Van is singing is one of my favourite tunes at the mo! I recommend you to download it if you want to get the full impact of what is happening! Or generally just download it as it rules! Its: At your funeral By: Saves the day (its extra good if you like alternative!)  
  
Well after all that is said and done! Please R&R I would really really love to see what you think coz if you think it's a loud of crap then I wont bother posting any more.  
  
Just a little clue, the rest of the story will be about the past and towards the end what happens in the future! :) Big huggles and friendship love!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah! I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters associated with it! You will know when I have added my own character! The storyline is my own and if you copy it I will be seriously pissed!!  
  
Love  
  
Anime rose @((---  
  
~~  
  
As he watched the car drive into the distance his heart followed it. As the thing he loved was inside.  
  
He wouldn't cry, he had to be strong for her, as that is what he had promised her, as that was the last wish she had asked of him.  
  
Some how even though she was gone he could still feel her with him, he could still hear her laugh, and he could feel the warmth inside him, which he got every time she smiled at him.  
  
Why was it that once you finally realised things it would escape from you? Why was it that after he finally found his love for her she was gone just like the seasons but not even staying long enough to let him enjoy the new sensation of the new time of year and life.  
  
He regretted not telling her sooner.  
  
But for now he smiled, for the brief time he had spent with her he would remember for the rest of his life.  
  
He clung onto the pendant she had placed into his possession just to make sure he would never forget her. That's what had scared her the most he knew her just like the back of his hand.  
  
He glanced back into the distance where the car drove into the sunset carrying her to her final goodbye.  
  
He closed his eyes and imagined her face at the fact that all her friends and family would be in the same room.  
  
He got into his car to drive to the church, the one, which he knew, she loved. The one were the sun always shone upon those who were resting in their eternal sleep.  
  
It wasn't far away just a few blocks away. It was based in the centre of the town. But through all the noise outside. You could somehow just hear the gentle hum of the birds that nested there.  
  
He glanced at the streets as he passed them, some holding memories of the past where his life had been so different.  
  
No one apart from them had known what dangers lurked in the alleys and these were not the ones you heard about on the news.  
  
He pulled his car over to the sidewalk so it could join all the other cars, which had been parked there.  
  
He looked over to her coffin as her family carried it into the church. He followed it being the first to enter the church after it to take his place at the front with her family. Some people who were her friends showed a look of sympathy as he passed them, knowing him all to well and that today he wouldn't want to talk.  
  
As he took his seat next to her mother she turned around to face him and spoke.  
  
'Thank you, Thank you for making her so happy in her life Van' was the simple words she spoke to him before she turned to her other side to comfort her son.  
  
Van looked at her for a second longer and smiled at her kind words, it was the least he could do after all the happiness she had brought into his life.  
  
As the ceremony started you could hear the silent cries around the church mourning the loss of someone who had shone happiness to everyone she touched.  
  
Her mother got up to give a speech about her daughter; this touched him, as everything she had said was true. She had sometimes been stubborn and hard to deal with, but always it was because she was looking out for the safety and happiness of others.  
  
Her family had asked him to do a speech. He didn't like speech's they felt so planned.  
  
He had decided to sing her a song, he wrote her this song after he had arrived home from the hospital and everything in it was true. He knew some of the lyrics would shock people but to her family they wouldn't mind as they all knew what she was like.  
  
She was a rock chick and she associated with everything to do with that.  
  
But this just added to her character. To her warmth.  
  
As her mother took a seat, he left his to walk up to the front. Silence filled the church.  
  
As he reached the top he sat down and picked up his guitar.  
  
'There's not much I can say about her which you don't know, we all know how her smile would brighten up even the darkest day and how her eyes shone like stars every time this smile appeared on her face. I can't say much else about her without repeating, which has already been said, so I wrote this song. It's really all about today and her life, and death. Every word is about the girl I know and some things may shock you but please just remember it all added to the girl we all loved' as he said his short introduction he cleared his throat and started to strum away at his guitar.  
  
'This song will become the anthem of your underground.  
  
You're two floors down getting high in the back room.  
  
If I flooded out your house, do you think you'd make it out?  
  
Or would you burn up before the water filled your lungs?  
  
And at your funeral I will sing the requiem.  
  
I'd offer you my hand but it would hurt too much to watch you die.  
  
And you can bet when we mourn the death of you that night  
  
That they'll lay me on the dinner table and I will be the pig  
  
With the apple in my mouth, the food that celebrates your end.  
  
And at your funeral I will sing the requiem.  
  
I'd offer you my hand, it would hurt too much to watch you die.'  
  
As he finished his song the tears fell upon his face, and as he glanced up through blurry eyes at the picture in front him.  
  
He could see the tears either falling or flooding the eyes of every person in the room.  
  
Some one started to clap and soon the whole of the church were.  
  
He got up and stood there until they were quite again.  
  
'Thank you everyone, but I would like to thank the person I love for showing me what it is like to have someone to care for'  
  
He paused and closed his eyes and no louder than a whisper he said the final words.  
  
'Thank you Hitomi'.  
  
~~  
  
Okays that's it! What you think? Please please review! I wanna know what you think even if it's bad!  
  
Oh email me if you have any comments, suggestions etc etc: xanime_princessx@hotmail.com  
  
Oh did you see the little hint of what might be in it?  
  
Mwhahaha! :) 


	2. How fate dealt it's cards....

Guten tag! (Good day in German!)  
  
I actually got some reviews! **Shock horror** Thankies to all you guys who did review it!  
  
Lola: Thanks, yeah I know it's kinda sad, but hey I don't like going for the totally typical V&H fluff (still love it though). Hehehe! Don't worry I always get days when I'm dumb, most days actually! Well the car driving into the sunset is the one that is holding her coffin! Hope that helps! I'm sorry I tend to write confusing things so if you don't understand just ask!  
  
Dance goddess: Thank you! Thank you! Made me smile loads! Defiantly continuing now! Glad you like it! Thanks again!  
  
Serene blaze: Hehehe! Yeah that sounds cool, my rules. Yeah I know its sad, but sometimes sad stories end up happy! Sorry about her dying but it sets out the idea, which I hope I have!  
  
Okies this chapter may confuse some peoples! So ill just tell you what's happening! The start of the chapter is the present day after Hitomi's funeral. He is thinking about the past blah blah blah. And then he flashbacks to the past, and for now on all my chapters will be in the past but written as if it is actually happening. Got it? The last few chapters of the fic will probs go back to present. I'm not sure.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Escaflowne characters. Or anything else which may be related to the storyline, I just love the characters and thought 'hay lets right a story about a story!'  
  
After all that crap again, please read, enjoy and review! Thank you!  
  
~~  
  
How fate dealt its cards…  
  
Van sat staring out the window at the dark sky, which was scattered with all the stars, which belonged to the heavens above. The night was clear and the moon was bright.  
  
It was Hitomi's moon, it was her power.  
  
Her final goodbye had been one everyone would never forget.  
  
The party which was in honour of her life had continued late into the night.  
  
He had tried to be happy for her but still his heart ached.  
  
The future seemed something he would never be able to predict now; he didn't know what his life would be like without her in it.  
  
Still the past had taught him many things as before he had met her he had been a person that many people had been scared of and even in some cases disliked.  
  
But she had taught him how to love, how to show emotions, and how to handle the ones he had.  
  
Before he had been scared of what he felt, before he only held hatred for the world.  
  
After all he had grown up alone that was the life a slayer had to lead.  
  
A slayer of the un-dead, his adopted family had passed him on to grow up training for the day he was allowed to finally rid the world of the evil which lurked out of sight from the normal eye. This was how he was different, he could see the things others couldn't, he could feel the things others wouldn't, and he could defeat the things people had never tried to.  
  
At school many people admired him but very few had actually got to know him. He had hidden away from contact with others, after all what was the point of having friends. The next day he could be in another town or another country and not be able to see them ever again, this causing his emotions within turmoil.  
  
He was always the dark mysterious handsome guy, who would tend to disregard anyone apart from himself. He had learnt about this in his past life, people would always leave you and the only person you know you would truly have was yourself.  
  
But Hitomi had taught him otherwise; she showed him he needed someone.  
  
Showed him he had needed someone who would love him and someone he could love. Even if he was a slayer he didn't need to be alone, Hitomi had lived a life full of family and friends even though she was one.  
  
He sighed and looked over to the picture of them together. It was strange what fate dealt you, sometimes you would think the cards you were given to be perfect but only to discover you had been led into a trap and things would turn sour.  
  
The photo in front of him turned into a wobbling image of grief as he continued to sit there.  
  
He had to do something, sitting and wishing for her return would not bring her back nothing would.  
  
His life as a slayer would have to continue.  
  
He placed the picture back down and wiped his eyes of the unshed tears.  
  
He could remember the day they met, it was the first day at yet again another new school in another town. He had been contacted by the elders for an important mission, he knew there was already another slayer in town but they needed his help as the thing they would have to face was something the world would not be able to handle alone. It was the god of all creatures that sleep in the day. And something no one had faced for a whole millennium.  
  
They had chosen him, as he was the only heir of Orenda, she was the most powerful of all slayers known. She had died a long time ago that was why van had been sent away to training, as his adopted parents would not be able to train him the way he needed. His mother had died of a broken heart; well that was what he had thought as one day it just stopped. He guessed it was because after his father's death she could no longer cope, she blamed herself, if it wasn't for her being a slayer it would have never of happened.  
  
Van had tried to tell her not to cry but only being the age of 4 when his father was killed he himself did not understand the full impact of what she was going through.  
  
He didn't blame his mother for what he had to become, she was also born into a life knowing what she would become.  
  
A slayer.  
  
But if he had not become one he would never of met Hitomi. And this is what he thanked his mother for the most.  
  
His first day at school was different than all the other times. He had a feeling that maybe this time it would turn out alright, he could remember thinking this as he drove to school as the cherry blossoms fell from the trees on the roadside and the sun shone down from the heavens. Just like his parents smiles would be.  
  
~~ THE PAST~~  
  
He got into his car to start yet another day at yet another new school, every couple of months (if he was lucky) the same thing would happen.  
  
He looked down at the uniform, this time it wasn't that bad. A pair of black ¾ lengths, a black polo shirt with the school logo in white, a full arm length white top under the polo shirt and a pair of white socks accompanied with any shoes and bag you wanted. Van as always wore trainers; after all you never knew when you would need to run either from something or after something. He wore DC's, he found these to be the most comfortable as skaters usually wore them and they needed to have support for all the tricks they would do on skateboards. He also chose a simple quicksilver backpack in black and white to match his uniform. He would get new clothes from the elders every time he would move. They paid for all the things he needed in his life as after all they were like his family.  
  
He jumped into his car, and started the engine.  
  
The radio started at full blast making him smile, the only way to listen to music was loud.  
  
He started his car up, driving off to start another new life. He already knew where the school was he had visited the previous night to gain a feel of the surroundings. It seemed pretty basic, various buildings dedicated to different aspects of the academic programme. A sports block, technology block, science department, and music block the rest of the lessons were held in a central building which was four stories high. He had to gain knowledge of the whole town so he was able to do his nighttime hunting's without worrying where he was going. He had an extremely good memory and had managed to work out where everything was in his new hometown in just nighttime.  
  
He looked outside of his window remembering last night that he had seen cherry blossom trees scattering a side of a road. At nighttime they held a mysterious aura to them, and during the day they looked like the flower of the gods. This is why cherry blossoms were his favourite flower.  
  
Just as he thought, the roadside was scattered with cherry blossom trees and all of them were in bloom. He sighed as he watched the petals depart from the branches and float gently as if they could fly down to the ground where they rested quietly.  
  
Through the trees the sun shone, trying to reach through the branches but only being strong enough to make a few but causing shadows across Vans face.  
  
At this moment he felt as if everything would be ok, maybe he would find out this was where he would be living and a place he would be able to finally call home.  
  
This thought soon vanished as he pulled into the car park at his new school.  
  
It didn't take him long to spot a place to park his car. He switched the engine off and leant back in his seat and closed his eyes, he knew what today would be like, people constantly trying to make friends, and asking him questions he wouldn't and didn't answer.  
  
He grabbed his bag from the back seat, and jumped out the car locking it as he walked away. Not many people paid attention to him, every now and again some girls would spot him and he would hear the sounds of laughter and the same old 'who is he? He's gorgeous'.  
  
It may sound big headed but he got it a lot, he didn't see why. He was just as good looking as any guy. He hated the attention he rather just be ignored. This way there would be a very slim chance of him making friends.  
  
He looked around trying to catch a glimpse of where the main office was, after a couple of seconds he spotted a sigh pointing him in the direction.  
  
He walked slowly to it, not wanting to hurry himself as it was a beautiful day and also school wasn't one of his favourite things.  
  
The bell rang as he reached the office and all the people entered the buildings ready for tutor time.  
  
'Hi, I'm Van Fanel and I'm a new student. They told me I had to come see the main office to find out about my schedule' He gave his biggest smile as he talked to the receptionist. She glanced up at him, but didn't return the smile just pointed him to the back of the office where doors with the words 'Head master' were written.  
  
'Right…. Thanks' he replied but the smile from his face faded. Great, I just hope everyone's not as bloody moody as her.  
  
He walked off to go talk to the headmaster about his place in the school.  
  
~  
  
About 20 minutes later he was walking down the corridor towards his new tutor room. 12R? It should be around here somewhere… His schedule was pretty basic; he was taking German, music, graphics, history, maths, English, science, and sports (but that was compulsory).  
  
Wasn't a bad schedule compared to the past ones he has had to take.  
  
He finally spotted the classroom N12. He walked up to it and sighed. This was going to be annoying, having a whole new class full of people staring at you. He knocked on the door of the classroom and waited, he was greeted with a stumpy looking woman with round glasses and a cheerful looking face.  
  
'Oh Hello you must be the transfer student, please come in' she pulled him into the class hastily and closed the door behind him.  
  
'Class I would like to introduce you to a new student who will be joining our class. His name is Van Fanel. Would you like to say a few words about yourself Van?' He gave a slightly disgusted look at the fact she was so happy.  
  
'Not really' was his simple answer, what was the point? He would have to lie anyway.  
  
'Oh go one only a few words would do' he shot her a death glare and then looked at the class who were all returning the look. A few were sniggering, others laughing, some girls drooling and some just looking.  
  
'I'm Van, I'm 17, I like music, I have moved about 20 million times, I like hunting vampires and killing them' everyone laughed at this thinking he was just joking. He guessed that they would never find out and just think it was a joke and it seemed that they did.  
  
'Ok Van, would you like to take a seat you can sit behind Hitomi. Hitomi please raise your hand?' Van looked over to a girl with brown hair which was tied into lose pigtails and had eyes which looked as if someone had replaced them with emeralds. He realised he was staring and started to walk to his seat.  
  
He sat down and collapsed on the desk, having teachers who actually looked like they cared about your future was hard work.  
  
He was awoken when he felt someone looking at him; he had gained excellent senses throughout his training.  
  
'What do you want?' He said as he reopened his eyes to stare into green ones.  
  
'Oh… Sorry I just wanted to say hi. I'm Hitomi by the way' She smiled at him.  
  
'All right Hi' was his simply answer and he closed his eyes again.  
  
He could still her eyes on him, he reopened his. 'What do you want?'  
  
'I was going to say if you wanted someone to show you around or anything like that just ask me I know this school like the back of my hand, although I don't really know the back of my hand that well…' he watched as her eyes turned glassy as she drifted off into a daydream.  
  
'Right… thanks for the offer but I think I will be fine' she blinked and re focused on him, and gave him one last smile before she turned around.  
  
He closed his eyes for the third time, just to be awoken by someone prodding him, he looked to his left.  
  
'Whoa dude! You already got Hitomi talking to you; do you know how long I've been trying to get her to notice me? About 3 months!' Van just continued to look at him. The boy had blonde hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes that gave him the image of some model.  
  
'I'm Allen by the way, nice to meet you' Allen held out his hand so Van could shake it. At this moment something strange came over him and he had the thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to have just one friend? From the sounds of the job he had to do here having someone to hang with once in a while would be ok.  
  
'Hi' Van replied as he shook the hand of his only friend.  
  
~  
  
Van had spent almost a whole day at his new school, and even though it wasn't time for him to leave he wished he could.  
  
The usual had happened, people trying to get him to talk. But he tried to ignore them and if they were that persistent he would just make up an excuse and leave them standing there about to ask yet another question.  
  
He had one more class left, Gym. Thank god this was one subject that he found easy. This was due to his training.  
  
The Gym kit was similar to the normal uniform just without the white top and the black polo shirt in white instead of black and shorts instead of ¾ lengths. He quickly got changed, although Gym class consisted of games or sports that were extremely easy for him. He still enjoyed it.  
  
He walked outside onto the track as they were going to be doing relay races. He sighed.  
  
This was going to be easy. Slightly annoying as no one would know what he was like at running being the new kid and all.  
  
'Ok class settle down, as you know today we will be doing a few relay races. First I would like you all to go and warm up for about 10 minutes and after that we will start on the races' Van walked off to one of the tracks were he started to stretch and warm up.  
  
It was one of the hottest days of the year so far and he could feel it. He was already tanned but he knew all the good weather would add to it making him look extremely tanned.  
  
After ten minutes or so of warming up, the class reassembled to get into groups for the relay. Luckily the teacher was picking the teams.  
  
He listened but didn't hear his name until the teacher was reading out the people who would be running in the fourth lane.  
  
'Hitomi you will be on the first team, Van Fanel you will be on the second team, Tom Murray you will be on the third and Joe Carey you will be on the fourth. Right now get into your teams we will be starting the race in one minute'  
  
Van jogged over to his place at fourth and observed the others on his team, the first runner looked strong, as he had seen him practicing previously. The second runner also looked quite strong but he hadn't seen him in the practice and the third looked kind of weak but you never knew he might pull it out.  
  
He waited in his starting position ready for the race to begin. He heard the whistle blow and watched as the first runner in his team raced ahead the others. It looked good so far, the second runner began he also did well managing to stay ahead. The third didn't do as well and looked like he might drop to second. He waited for the baton to reach him by this point the two top runners were neck and neck.  
  
As he grabbed the baton he ran as fast as he could hoping this would bring them up to first again. He looked to his right and saw that the others were behind him. He looked to his left and found out that that girl Hitomi was neck and neck with him. He couldn't let a girl win, what kind of man would he be?  
  
He pushed himself harder only to be equalled with her as she began to slowly make her way in front of him.  
  
As he reached the finish line Hitomi had won and was a few paces in front of him.  
  
He looked at her as she came over.  
  
'Congratulations that was a great race' she held out her hand for him to shake. He just looked at her, how could she have won he was running flat out. This would not happen again. He just looked her up and down and walked off leaving her standing there.  
  
This would defiantly not happen again, he would not and could not be beaten by her again. For now on he would hold a grudge against her, no one would ever beat Van Fanel and she was the first but what made it worse was her being a girl.  
  
He looked back at her, her eyes held confusion as she held her glaze on him.  
  
'Van…' he turned back around and walked slowly off.  
  
He held great anger at what had just happened; at least tonight while he was hunting the un-dead he would be able to release this anger.  
  
~  
  
School had been a drag that day, so many factors had added to the annoyance of it.  
  
First the smiling teachers who enjoyed teaching and then the race, he clenched his hands into fists… the race.  
  
He sighed, he almost felt bad at how he had treated that girl Hitomi, and maybe he would say something. He was just in shock, no one had beaten him before, he hated to say it but what made it worse was that she was a girl. Most boys at school would probably tease him about it. Thank god he wouldn't even be in this town for a year.  
  
He looked out of the window of his new home. A small apartment on the outskirts of the town. It was high above the town so he would be able to view it at night.  
  
He watched as the sun was setting causing the peaceful town to be tinted with an eerily glaze. It about and hour to the vampires would start their hunt.  
  
Van closed the curtains and was left in complete darkness.  
  
He reached for his locket; this was the thing, which contained magical powers of his mother.  
  
He had a great deal of his own, but he always wore it for luck, and because in some form she would always be with him.  
  
He walked over to his lamp and switched it on, this causing the darkness outside to increase.  
  
His house was very bare only holding the necessary items. He didn't need any thing more than the basics. The only thing he would always take with him everywhere was his locket, and a small chest that contained all his hunting equipment.  
  
It had also belonged to his mother; she had given it to him when he was a child but back then he held his favourite toys init. It was made out of the darkest wood and had patterns carved into it with gold metal to add to the beauty of it. It looked old and battered. But that was what it exactly was. He opened it up to get all the items he may need for the night.  
  
The inside was lined with red velvet but it was more like the colour of blood, sometimes he wondered if it was the blood from the knifes and stakes of all the creatures his mother and himself had killed. But yet it held no bitter smell of stale blood. It held a sweet fragrance just like his mother had held.  
  
He looked at what it contained.  
  
He had about 7 stakes made out of wood. 2 stakes made out of silver, no one knew the power silver would have on vampires. It was like a poison. They would be able to heal from the cut of any other metal but because of the pureness of silver they would not be able to stand it. This is why all his metal equipment was silver.  
  
He also had about 5 different knifes.  
  
One which had a black and gold handle and resembled a large dagger, the second being made out of complete silver even the handle, the third being a dagger which had a handle made out of blue marble working its way to the tip of the blade in a thin stripe, the fourth being the same but red marble and had gold patterns imbedded init also.  
  
The fifth was his favourite it was what he had been given when he was recognized as a true slayer. It also had a silver blade; the handle was also silver with birds and flowers made out of gold on it with a vine wrapping its way around the whole blade.  
  
He also had holy water which would only sting like a mild acid, a few cross's which would only cause the vampires to look away and not be able to focus upon them.  
  
He had a samurai sword also which he rarely used and was only for when he was against something of great strength.  
  
The box also contained a few personal items such as jewellery and pictures.  
  
He grabbed some stakes and his red marble knife and blue marble one.  
  
He had worn his combat trousers, which had various pockets to hold all the items he would need. He placed the stakes in the pockets of his trousers and around his body had a harness where he placed the knifes. He was wearing all black. He had his black combats, his trainers a black t-shirt and a black shirt placed over the top of the t-shirt and harness. He also wore gloves, which had grips on them. The feeling he got when he touched a vampire was worse than deaths touch it self. The coldness and iciness' of their whole body and soul would shoot through you freezing you, he remembered once touching them on his first real hunt.  
  
It had felt like the feeling had had got a second before his mother had passed away. He knew what it was; he could feel the evil that radiated from it, it was death.  
  
So he never touched a vampire, as the memories it brought back would freeze him.  
  
The sun was now set and soon the vampires would awake to stalk the town below him.  
  
He still hadn't met the other slayer of this town and didn't know much about them. Actually the only thing he knew was that there was another slayer in his town.  
  
He walked out of his small apartment and down the long stairway till he met the ground floor. He knew he would be meeting the other slayer soon as the elders had told him they would contact him.  
  
He stopped in his track; he could feel an aura that wasn't human. He closed his eyes and breathed in. In his minds the colours of normal human auras were scattered but hidden behind one in a corner of an alley he could see the black aura of a sub-human being. He reopened his eyes and ran in the direction he sensed it. If he didn't get there quickly then someone could be hurt. The aura was growing stronger as he got closer and closer. Damn this vampire is strong.  
  
He reached for his blue marble knife to check it was safely there, it was he knew that he would need it.  
  
He slowed down as he came to the edge of an alley. Just round the corner a vampire was hidden. Van had the magic in his aura hidden, but this vampire was strong so he guessed that it could possibly sense a small amount of power.  
  
He took hold of his knife and got ready to turn the corner.  
  
'I know you are round their slayer, you may as well try your luck you will never win' van cringed as he heard the slimy voice of a vampire. He did as the vampire asked and turned the corner to face him.  
  
'What? Your Van Fanel? Well father will be pleased when I tell him who I killed tonight' he licked his lips as he moved closer towards van.  
  
'I'm sure he would also like it to have you come home as ashes' van sniggered at the vampire as its odour reached his nostrils. The smell of rotting flesh and blood. He could tell the vampire had only just feasted; this meant Van would also have to find his meal and destroy them before they could become a creature like the one that stood before him.  
  
Van Smiled and looked at the vampire, so this was going to be the first beast he would destroy. He gripped tighter to his knife. Well bring it on, and with that he ran towards the creature of the night, with all the anger that had been building up all day.  
  
~~  
  
That's it! No more no less!  
  
I'm not going to post anymore today, as this is 9 pages long! Argh :S! A lot for you to read! Hehehe! This chapter seems to be very boring to me; I don't know why it's just kinda about Vans first day at his new school. Not really any Hitomi and Van stuff. But don't expect any major developments on that for at least 3 chapters, but don't worry I'm sure there's going to be cool stuff to fill in that gap for all you Van/Hitomi fans.  
  
Well anyway I don't know if I should continue? What do you think? I don't know?  
  
Well anyway please review, it would be great that's what makes me want to continue :)  
  
If you want to email me it's: xanime_princessx@hotmail.com  
  
Cheers  
  
Anime rose :) 


End file.
